


Забота

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Женевьев увела Сэма наверх.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забота

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Taking Care](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166191), автор — [EllieMurasaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki).

Обычно Джаред нежен с Женевьев. Он настолько крупнее и сильнее неё, что может причинить ей боль, не подозревая этого. А сейчас он как будто забыл об этом, и трахает её, вжимая в кровать и удерживая её руки. И кусает её за шею и плечи так, что наутро будут видны следы.

— Прекрати, — Джаред замирает. Он отпускает её, бормоча извинения, поспешно отодвигается и, запутываясь в простынях, падает с кровати. Так умилительно смешно, что становится легче на душе. Женевьев глубоко дышит, собираясь с мыслями, и... надо же. Ей нравится ощущение проступающих отметин на коже. Это заводит. — Ладно, хорошо. Всё нормально. Ты как?

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джаред, освобождаясь от простыней, но не приближаясь к ней.

— Буду, если ты вернёшься ко мне в кровать.

Джаред напряжённо улыбается и осторожно, чуть ли не с трепетом, дотрагивается до неё.

— Как до этого. Сделаем вид, что я не просила тебя останавливаться.

Джаред усмехается, но вскоре он снова увлекается. Завтра она наверняка будет в синяках, и — да, он прокусил кожу, о да, это потрясающее ощущение, когда он слизывает её кровь.

Женевьев это нравится.


End file.
